Dimensions
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione learn of so-called "mirror dimensions." But they don't believe a word of it. But one day, while they're clearing up an Auror case, the wizard they're apprehending says he's from a well-known fictional world. And that the barriers between said worlds are collapsing. The trio must band with famous characters to save the universe from obliteration.


**AN: So. This will be a big semi-crossover between multiple fandoms, covering multiple ships, and will more than likely be one of the strangest things you've ever read. But hey, it's good to be different, isn't it? Now, I marked it as Harry Potter and not a cross-over because that's the main fandom that's involved in this. Along the way we'll see how many other fandoms will join up. ONWARD! (And as always, STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!)**

* * *

Hermione strolled along the streets of Diagon Alley, searching for a particular bar. She, Harry, and Ron always met up there on Saturdays to talk about their week and such. This Saturday was no different.

"Hey guys." She greeted, sitting next to her friends and ordering a Fire Whiskey. They nodded and downed the shots in front of them.

"Had a rough week?"

They nodded again, then Harry spoke.

"There's a wizard that's been murdering people. But the magic they use, its...different. All we've been doing is trying to find out what it is and where it originated."

The Gryffindor girl drank the alcohol that was set before her and gave the boys a puzzled glance.

"What do you mean its different? Magic is magic, whether it's light or dark."

Now it was Ron's turn.

"That's why its a pain. Its not the same kind of magic. Its like...a different strain. Like there's more than one type of grape, you know?"

Hermione shook her head and ordered another shot. The ginger changed the subject.

"Anyways, how was your week?"

She gave an exasperated "ugh."

"You remember Tessa Trayveck, right? Well, she got assigned to my squad. Just like in school, she thinks she has everything figured out, so on Tuesday she has her first op, and nearly gets me and Evelyn killed. I spent the rest of the week in rehab. Needless to say I'm not happy with her."

Harry and Ron had grimaced when she'd said she'd had to be in rehab most of the week, but were silent. For a few minutes no one said anything, but then the door crashed open and in rushed two familiar figures. They sat down at the bar and ordered triple shots of White Lightning.

"Let me see your ID's." The man at the bar asked. The girls pulled out two cards and placed them on the table. After scanning them with his wand, the bartender handed them back and started preparing the drinks.

The two looked barely over sixteen, if that. One had brown eyes and perfectly straight hip-length brown hair that she kept pulled into a high ponytail, the other had shoulder length brown hair and eyes to match. Both had flawless white skin.

At the sight of them, Ron snorted. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Brynn Kartel and Fyre Lestrange."

On hearing their names, the girls looked over. The one with long hair, Brynn, spoke.

"If it isn't the "Golden Trio." Lets see... Harry James Potter, 22 years old, born July 31st, 1980. Defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort on May 2nd, 1998. Married Ginevra Molly Weasley on April 12th, 1999. Employed as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Currently working on the case of a mass murderer with untraceable magic."

Fyre then piped up. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, 23 years old, born March 1st, 1980. Aided in the fall of Dark Lord Voldemort on May 2nd, 1998. Dated Hermione Granger until June 5th, 1998. Also employed as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, partnered with Harry Potter, and is also currently involved in the case of said mass murderer with untraceable magic."

Then Brynn spoke again. "And last but not least... Hermione Jean Granger, 23 years old, born September 19th, 1979. Aided in the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort on May 2nd, 1998. Dated Ronald Bilius Weasley until June 5th, 1998. Employed as a Hit Witch for the Ministry of Magic, and is currently attempting to capture a Dark Witch by the name of Irina Presnipova. How'd we do?"

The three stared at them, expressions a mixture of confusion and horror. Harry was the first to find his voice.

"How in Merlin's name do you know all of that?! What are you, spies?!"

The girls chuckled, then Fyre said "No, we just like information."

"But you cant just _get_ information on Auror cases or Hit Witch targets! You have to work in the department!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Well, Brynn's mum and dad are Aurors, and they have a good friend in the Hit Witch department as well. We just pester them." Said the girl with shorter hair.

"What, do you still live with them? You certainly look like you could. I swear you haven't changed at all since school." Harry stated. This caused the duo to glare dangerously.

"No, we do not live with them. We each have our own flat, as well as jobs. And who cares if we look the same?"

Hermione scoffed. "Where do you work, hmm? I haven't seen you around the Ministry, and knowing how you are, you certainly wouldn't take any muggle jobs."

Fyre rolled her eyes. "Well, I doubt you're up on level 11 much, so you wouldn't see us, would you?"

The trio gaped at the two, who were now downing the beverages they'd ordered.

"Shut your mouths, you look idiotic." Brynn stated, not turning away from her drink.

The three did as they'd been ordered, only because she was right, not because she told them to. What she said next was puzzling.

"As it so happens, we know something about your case, Potter. The magic isn't untraceable, its just a different form. See, the magic we use is somewhat basic. We only have a few wand-less spells. But this magic is more advanced. Oftentimes, the witch or wizard that uses it doesn't even need to speak."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, skeptical, but allowed her to continue.

"The wizard isn't a mutant, nor did they learn said magic. They're from one of the mirror dimensions."

Hermione sneered. "And what are these "Mirror Dimensions," Hmm? Different planets, I suppose?"

Fyre smirked and looked to her cousin, who just shook her head. "No, they're just that: different dimensions. Every so often a person will accidentally stumble across the entrance to one and go through it, not knowing what it is. They almost always get back, unless they choose to stay or are killed there. And usually when they return they write a wonderful account of their adventures and sell it as fiction. You probably know of a few yourself. Familiar with Tolkien? C.S. Lewis? Two of the most famous."

Harry and Hermione laughed, while Ron looked a bit confused, having never heard of the two authors.

"Oh please! I think you've had a little too much to drink. You better get home before mummy and daddy get worried." Hermione mocked. The two girls shared a humorous look and paid for their drinks.

"When you catch whoever it is that's killing everyone, ask them where they're from. And don't be too quick to write them off as insane, you never know what you might find if you just... step through the mirror."

With that, they disapparated.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know if you think it's going to be too weird. If it is, I'll just delete it and it wont take up space. But I hope you think it'll be good, because I really like this story. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
